


keep me hurting

by afjakwrites



Series: kinktober '20 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Kinktober, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submissive Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afjakwrites/pseuds/afjakwrites
Summary: “You’ve been very bad, Firelord Zuko."
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: kinktober '20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050653
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	keep me hurting

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: orgasm denial / find me on tumblr @afjakwrites!
> 
> also check out my friend's inktober [here!](https://twitter.com/mangowizardxxx/status/1311704098547400709)

“Aang, _please_ ,” Zuko whined, sagging limply in the chair he was bound to after the third consecutive orgasm his partner had mercilessly withheld from him. 

They’d been at this for what felt like days, though it couldn’t have been more than an hour. The sun was still hanging high in the sky, little beams of light shining into their bedroom through the cracks in the curtains. The only other light in the room came from the torches on the wall, lit earlier by Aang with one blazing hand, his other strong hand occupied dragging Zuko into their room by his collar. Zuko had protested weakly against the airbender’s hold, citing Firelord responsibilities in a halfhearted attempt to escape his partner’s ire, but even he knew it was no use. Aang was unstoppable when he got like this—the best Zuko could do now was plead for forgiveness and hope his boyfriend went easy on him.

Aang had other plans for him, though. There was a fire in his grey eyes, a rare, primal hunger that sent a shudder up Zuko’s spine. He dragged a chair into the center of the room, and wordlessly pointed for his partner to sit. Zuko was powerless to do anything but obey, the weight of Aang’s heady gaze pinning him to the chair. He sat still and watched with widened amber eyes as the airbender stormed to _that drawer_ and reached in. Moments later, Aang’s hands resurfaced holding several long strips of silky red cloth, the sight of which made Zuko’s blood instantly rush south. 

“A-Aang,” he tried uselessly, squirming a bit in his chair. “I said I was sorry—”

“Too late!” Interrupted his partner with an eerily cheerful smile as he skipped over. He stopped in front of Zuko, bent in close to his face, and whispered, “this is your punishment for overworking yourself, Zuko, but if you need rest, tell me to stop and I will.” When Zuko remained silent, flushing in embarrassment, Aang’s grin widened and he leaned back. “Great! Now be a good boy and stay still,” Aang commanded before bending down and taking one of Zuko’s ankles in a firm grip. 

Aang tied both of his partner’s ankles down to the legs of the chair with practiced ease, nimble fingers tying sturdy, tight knots that left no room for struggle. Zuko’s face went a ruddy red as Aang straightened and grabbed one of his wrists, long fingers ghosting along his pulse point before he wrapped the crimson silk around it. Aang hunched over a second time, looping the cloth underneath the seat of the chair and bringing it out around to the other side. Zuko’s left arm was forced down at his side as Aang pulled the cloth tighter. He then used the opposite end of the cloth to secure Zuko’s left wrist down as well, tightening it until there was no slack. 

Zuko shifted experimentally, flushing at the knowledge that he was securely bound. Surely with his bending he could still escape if need be, and it wasn’t like Aang would actually do anything he didn’t want—that was what the safeword was for, after all. But it was still ridiculously arousing to feel so weak and helpless in front of the man he loved, to have his body laid bare before Aang. Zuko had offered himself up to Aang like this countless times, had relinquished control or had it outright taken from him by the man before him, and yet the excitement of it never diminished. Every time felt like the first, and Zuko was left bashful and nervous. 

“Now,” Aang started, dragging his eyes along Zuko’s squirming, flushed figure. His gaze hovered over the tent in his lover’s trousers and he smirked. “You’ve been very bad, Firelord Zuko. You’ve been telling me you’ll take a day off for months now, and yet every morning I wake up to an empty bed. And where are you those mornings when I wake up alone, hm?”

Zuko hung his head in shame and guilt. He knew that Aang was laying it on thick on purpose and that he wasn’t actually as angry as he made himself out to be—Aang was the Avatar, after all; his days were just as busy, if not busier, than Zuko’s—but he still felt incredibly guilty. He _had_ been promising to take time a day off, and yet here he was, having to be dragged out of his office by force and tied down just to keep away from his work for a few hours. 

“...In my office,” Zuko answered, his voice so low it was almost a whisper. 

“Exactly,” Aang nodded as he stepped closer, looming over his shame-faced partner. He smiled, a soft, wicked little thing, and Zuko knew he was done for. “I think I need to teach you a lesson, Firelord Zuko.”

Which was how Zuko had ended up _here_ , helplessly writhing and gasping in his bonds as Aang lazily dragged a hand up and down his throbbing cock, kissing him and teasing him all the while. He’d already brought Zuko to the edge three times, stroking the man right up until the last second, until Zuko was screaming and moaning and shaking, babbling incoherently about how close he was, _just a little more, Aang, please, yes!—_ and then Aang would pull his hand away. Zuko would be left desperate and wanting, thrusting into the cool air in a futile attempt to bring himself over the edge.

Zuko looked up at Aang through his lashes, wetness pooling in the corners of his eyes as he panted. “ _Aang_ ,” he whimpered, the name alone a desperate plea, “I-I need it.”

“Need what, Firelord Zuko?” Aang asked as he reached out again, dragging his thumb over the slit of Zuko’s swollen cock to smear the little drops of precum that were steadily dripping from it over the head. 

Zuko bucked up into him with a startled cry, shouting, “need to cum! _Please_ , Aang!” His voice was hoarse and shaky, his mind clouded with arousal. He knew nothing aside from Aang—his blazing touch, his teasing fingers, his plush lips. 

“Oh?” Aang asked obligingly, curling his fingers around Zuko’s cock and immediately setting a brutally fast pace that had his partner arching up off of his seat, thrashing uselessly. “I’m not sure you’ve earned it yet, Zuko. Are you going to take better care of yourself from now on?”

Tears streamed down Zuko’s scorched cheeks and he nodded frantically. “Yes! Yes, I will! I’ll do _anything, ah, gods,_ so close, please, please just let me!”

Aang watched him intently, keeping up the same brisk pace as he shoved a hand beneath Zuko’s shirt and absently toyed with one of his nipples. Zuko screamed out, head spinning, his hands flexing and unflexing uselessly. “ _Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum, I’m—!_ ”

Aang retracted his hand, a wolfish smile stretching across his face as Zuko let loose a low, tortured moan. Zuko slumped back down with a feeble little sob, shuddering when his partner slipped his hand out from underneath his shirt and raised it to his head, carding long fingers through the inky black, sweat-slicked locks. Aang smiled placidly down at him, and Zuko felt his cock twitch at the notion that his boyfriend was downright calm despite having broken his partner down to putty in his hands. Aside from the obvious tent in his loose-fitting pants, Aang seemed completely, frustratingly unaffected. 

Zuko, on the other hand, was an absolute mess. “A-Aang, I can’t, I need it, please,” He sobbed, hardly coherent. He was utterly defeated. He’d known that this was supposed to be a punishment from the start, but every time Aang brought him to the edge he couldn’t help the hope that flared within him, couldn’t quiet that voice in his mind that screamed _this is it, he’s going to let me!_ And each time Aang pulled back, robbing him of his bliss, the more Zuko longed for it. 

“Oh? That’s odd, because you didn’t seem like you needed it yesterday when you came to bed late and left early. Or the day before. Or the day before that, or—” 

“ _Please,_ ” Zuko interrupted needily. “I-I’m sorry, so sorry, I’ll be a good boy f-from now on, I _promise,_ ” he begged Aang, only half-aware of what he was saying. His mind was so clouded over by his own arousal he was fairly certain he’d say anything, _do_ anything Aang told him to if it meant earning a release.

Grey eyes locked onto Zuko’s face, studying him closely. Aang eyed the tremble of his lips, the flush of Zuko’s tear-stained cheeks, the furrow of his brows, with obvious satisfaction. Then, grinning lopsidedly, he slipped a hand down beneath his own waistband to palm at his cock, letting out a soft grunt. Zuko froze, mesmerized by the expression of pure pleasure written across his boyfriend’s face, feeling his cock throb in response.

Then Aang reached forward and took Zuko’s cock in his hand again, dragging his calloused palm along his hot, dripping member, and Zuko lost himself. He threw his head back and cried out, unable to keep from thrusting urgently up into Aang’s hand as his partner stroked him in time with the hand that pumped away in his slacks, drawing them both closer and closer to their limit. 

“Do you— _ah_ —w-wanna cum, Zuko?” Aang panted, giving a little shudder as pleasure wracked his body. 

“ _Yes_!” Zuko cried, his voice raspy and wet, fire pooling in his abdomen. “Agni, yes! Please, Aang, _oh, yes, ohfuckplease—!_ ”

Aang groaned, bucking into his hand, feeling the familiar swell of pleasure within him. He pumped Zuko hard and fast, commanding, “ _cum for me, Zuko,_ ” just before lightning hit him between the eyes, making him gasp and curl in on himself, hips stuttering out of rhythm as he came warm and messy into his hand. 

Zuko went still, gasping, every muscle in his body tensing all at once as a blinding wave of pleasure fell over him. For a moment his voice gave out, mouth hanging open in a silent shout, suspended in bliss. Then the wave crested. Zuko’s body jolted back to life all at once: toes curling, thighs shaking, chest heaving. A scream of ecstasy tore from his lips in the shape of Aang’s name as cum spurted from his cock, coating Aang’s hand in a layer of hot, warm fluid. 

For a moment, the only sound in the room was the breathy pants of its occupants. Then Aang slowly leaned over, limbs heavy like he was swimming through honey, and untied Zuko. The second Zuko’s hands were free he reached out, dragging Aang down onto his lap to kiss him senseless. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback fuels my fire, feel free to comment if you can <3


End file.
